An InuYasha Story
by BlackDragonRose101
Summary: We all know how InuYasha starts, Kogome's with InuYasha and InuYasha has to choose between Kogome and Kikyo. What would happen if InuYasha DIDN'T pick Kagome? And what would happen if Sesshomaru DID pick Kagome? I'm here to tell you what would happen.
1. How it all Happened

An InuYasha Story

Scroll #1

How it all Began

Long ago, in the "warring states" era of japan, a legendary dog-like half-demon called InuYasha attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel or "Jewel of Four Souls" from its village, but was stopped by the enchanted arrow of the village priestess, Kikyo. InuYasha fell into a deep sleep, pinned to tree by Kikyo's aroow, while the mortally wounded Kikyo took the Shikon jewel with her into her firery funeral.

Of course many years passed to the present day Japan, where a high-school girl named Kagome was pulled into a wellby a mysterious centipede monster, and finds herself face to face with InuYasha. Somehow she was transported into the past. Kagome is faced with a choice: either she can free InuYasha, so he dafeat the monster or she can not free him and die. Of course she would free InuYasha.

The residents of the village, now fifty years older, readily accept Kagome as the reincarnation of their deceased priestess, Kikyo. A claim supported by the fact that the Shikon Jewel emerges from Kagome's body. Unfortunately, the jewel's rediscovery means that the village is soonunder attack by a variety of demons in search of it. The jewel is aciidentally shattered into many many shards, and each have the fearsome power of the entire jewel.

Although InuYashasays he hates Kagome, because of her all too familiar resemblance to Kikyo, he is forced to team up with Kagome when Kaede, the village leader and Kikyo's little sister, binds InuYashato Kagome with a black pearl necklace with a powerful spell attached to it.

Now InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku the lecherous monk, Shippo the playful fox-demon, Sango the demon exterminator, and Kirara Sango's demon cat, must fight to reclaim and reassemble the shattered shards of the Shikon Jewel before they fall into0 the wrong hands of Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna who are both evil spawns of Naraku, or even Sesshomaruwho is InuYasha's older brother who is a full blood demon, A-Un who is Sesshomaru's two headed horse, and Jaken Sesshomaru's loyal servant.

Okay everyone! That was the first chappie and introduction for those of you who need a re-cap.

Oh and I forgot to inroduce myself! Silly me! My pen name is MylittleDomino. You may know from some different stories I write. But just to be clear this story isn't mine. I'm just kinda' like the technical producer for TenTenSuki14. I record the story, edit the story, and put it on the internet for her.

I'll update for her as fast as I can. You know... if you want more of her story REALLY fast, all you have to do is press that little review button:D

-MylittleDomino (producer, editer, and sometimes co-writer)

-TenTenSuki14 (writer)


	2. The Battles Within

An InuYasha Story

Scroll #2

The Battles Within

Several years have passed and InYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara have been through so much together. They have fought through many deadly battles, and have suffered through many heartaches together.

Now with Kikyo resurected from the dead, Inuyasha must face a difficult choice: his old love Kikyo or his new love Kagome. Miroku also has a difficult decision to make: his old lecherous ways or his one true love. Who will InuYasha pick? What about Miroku? This will end up to be one of the biggest battles each of them will face.

Kagome and Sango also have choices. Kagome needs to choose between InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga, the wolf demon leader who truly loves her. Snago must also decide between going off on her own to save her little brother, Kohago, from Narako and from staying with all of her friends to try to take Naraku down. Kagome and Sango must decide if they are really in love with anybody and if they are they going to tell the men they love how they feel?

Everyone has some important decisions to make and not much time to think about them.

Now let me take you to where my story comes in. InuYasha and his friends are fighting thr Band of Seven. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are trapped with Mukotso the prisoner when Sesshomaru saves them... from this point I take over...

* * *

Okay peoples! This is the second chapter I've put up today. The ONLY way you could get me to put up more is if you push that nice little button down there that says REVIEW. We want to know what you think of this story. 

TenTenSuki14 wanted me to say hi to all her readers for her! (and if anyone did not read my last producer's note, its because I'm typing this up for her) I say hi too though!!!

-MylittleDomino (producer, editer, and sometimes co-writer)

TenTenSuki14 (writer)


	3. AN

Author's Note

I'm sure all of you have realized by now that I am no longer TenTenSuki14. I am now BlackDragonRose101. Thanks for keeping up with my story!

And I'll try to update the story within the next week or so!


End file.
